Introducing BJ! (SuperMalechi's version)
Introducing BJ! is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video that was released on Sunday, September 2, 1990. Plot While the Backyard Gang are getting things to play with, Barney comes to life and announces that a big surprise present gift is coming today. Once it arrives, Adam opens it, and a yellow dinosaur appears. Barney, Baby Bop, and Backyard Gang,are surprised to see a new friend, and he introduces himself "BJ" in his song. BJ helps Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang play together at Michael and Amy's backyard, their clubhouse, their backyard and the neighborhood playground. At the end, BJ helps Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang sing the "I Love You" song. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Howie (Joseph Gordon Levitt) *Darren (Martin Sherman) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Kevin (Kevin Duala) *Tyler (Scott Weigner) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #I Just Can't Wait #Don't Tell #BJ's Song #We Are Barney & the Backyard Gang #Growing #BJ's Drum #Games #Number Limbo #The Dino Dance #Five Senses Song #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Everyone is Special #The Friendship Song #A Friend Like You #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Late 1990/1991-1992 Backyard Gang Videos/Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Playing it Safe, Caring Means Sharing, Let's Help Mother Goose, Be a Friend, When I Grow Up..., 1-2-3-4-5 Senses, Hi Neighbor, A Splash Party Please!, Carnival of Numbers, Hola Mexico!, Everyone is Special, etc). *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney in Concert". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney in Concert". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 2 episodes (Look at Me, I'm Three, My Favorite Things, Stop, Look, and Be Safe, An Adventure in Make-Believe, and A Very Special Delivery). *The BJ voice used in this home video is a similar to his 1990-1992 Backyard Gang Videos/Season 2 episodes (Look at Me, I'm Three, My Favorite Things, Stop, Look, and Be Safe, An Adventure in Make-Believe, and A Very Special Delivery). *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney in Concert". *When Michael arrives at the Backyard, and greets the other Backyard Gang kids, his "Hi!" and the sound of "Hi everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives , except they are pitched up to +3. *Michael has his Mid 1989-1992 voice and Mid 1989-1991 look. *Luci has her Late 1989-1991 voice and look. *Tina has her Mid 1989-1991 voice and Mid 1989-1991 look. *Jeffery has his 1990-1992 voice and look. *Howie has his 1989-1991 voice and look. *Darren (Martin Sherman) has his 1988-1990 voice and look. *Amy has her Mid 1989-1992 voice and look. *Adam has his Late 1989-1991 voice look. *Derek has his 1990-Feburary 1991 voice and look. *Samantha has his 1988-1991 voice and look. *Tyler has his Late 1989-1991 voice and look. *The same Michael and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes to School". *The same Derek and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes to School". *The sizes of eight green spots on Barney's back used in this home video were three large spots and five small spots. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Up We Go!" *This marks the first appearnce of BJ. This means this makes the first appearance of the Late 1990-1993 Backyard Gang/Season 2 BJ costume. *The sound of magic is a mix of the one from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Waiting for Santa" and "Campfire Sing-Along" and the one from "Barney Goes to School" and "Barney in Concert" when the sparkles and stars are making magic, and BJ appears. *When Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang say "Wow!" while the sparkles and stars are making magic, *When Luci says "Hey, I mean, who are you?!" after BJ appears, the sound clip is taken from "A Day at the Beach", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Luci's Late 1989-1991 voice. *When BJ says "I'm BJ!", the sound clip is taken from "On the Move!", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *When Derek asks BJ "What's so special about today?", the sound clip was voiced by Robert from "Barney's Adventure Bus", except it was pitched down to -2. After that, BJ says "It was my goldfish's present, the fish food!".* *Filming and production took place in *The Season 1's version of I Love You has the same vocals from Barney in Concert. *Kevin has the same clothes Shawn wears in Let's Help Mother Goose! Category:1990 episodes